1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for correcting a distortion occurring in a bottom portion of a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display monitor is provided with an electronic gun emitting an electronic beam which is scanned to a monitor in horizontal deflection, and a picture is formed according to a density of the electronic beam. The electronic beam is deflected by an electromagnetic field formed from a deflection yoke. Therefore, when the electromagnetic field is affected by any cause from the outside, the deflection angle of the electronic beam can be distorted.
One of these distortions is that a picture is formed horizontally or vertically asymmetrical as a scanning of the electronic beam is performed abnormally by a resistance value of a picture receiving tube, except by a picture rotation due to an outside electromagnetic field. In addition, a picture may not rectangularly be displayed when an electric current is excessively provided to a deflection yoke.